The Cabal of Transgression
The Cabal was founded when the Drow were forced underground and became enslaved to the will of Lolth. Many Drow accepted this way of living, adapted and submitted to Lolth and her way of life. Others chose to follow Eilistraee and left the city of Verendar. After hundreds of years, the normal methods of praying to Eilistraee stopped working for those who resided close to Lolth's domain, and without the direct protection of one of The Dark Dancer's domains. This resulted in many turning to desperate methods of resisting The Spider Queen. Examples of this include, Drow experimenting with their own genealogy, grafting fiendish material to themselves, granting them resilience and abilities to fight the agent's of Lolth. Many Drow also made pacts and alliances with fiends and other like-minded Drow, resulting in the accumulation of a Cabal. Many agents of The Cabal, referred to as Transgressors, still worship Eilistraee, but for there own reasons, as the Cabal, over time has forgotten its heritage and its connection to The Dark Dancer. Presently, The Cabal of Transgression works as a powerful neutral faction, who serve solely themselves and shadowy benefactors. Location The southernmost point of the Deep Dark, the Cabal constructs many separate Dens, to spread out and keep their core leadership hidden and safe. - - Symbol A red crescent moon. Goals To serve the needs of the Oracle and the Cabal's Benefactor. As well as bolster and protect itself and its own agents. History - Hierarchy Oracle Matriarch Yas'Ardul Afay, a master of magic, combat, manipulation and secrets, this Seeress is an expert in dealings in the dark. She commands the ability to summon horrors from the lower planes, and uses many form altering abilities. She usually appears in a comely form - a Drow female framed with metallic wings. Her beauty mesmerises her followers, while her skills impress. A fatal master of the spear, her blade is kept razor-sharp and can easily cut and pierce hide, stone and most metals. Oracle’s Khin The leader’s inner circle, her personal guard and task force. Strikingly beautiful figures, clad in ornate leather and metal armour, these Drow all have experimentation performed on them and wield fine equipment. Fiendish Benefactors Infernal or demonic entities who act as servants for summoning spells or as patrons for pacts. Heart Khin This Khin leads a group of others, and directs the agents below its station, while relaying information from the Oracle and benefactors. Khin Highly skilled agents, these Drow might have a few genetic experiments performed on them, and have the skills and talents to go along with them. Witches and Warlocks The only rank and position a male Drow can be in. Still populated by powerful Drow of either gender, these Drow are not just powerful spell-casters, but able combatants. Blood Stalker Stealth agents, who use their talents to surprise foes by springing ambushes filled with close combat frenzies. Stalker Stealth agents, used for recognisance, they typically use ranged tactics. Blood Sister These agents have proven themselves to be proficient enough to direct other sisters. Sister The lowest ranking agent, common soldier and mission operative. Genetic Experimentation Genetic experimentation's performed by taking fiendish entities and otherworldly parts and splicing / grafting them onto / into the bodies of the Cabal agents. These experiments usually take a great toll on the body, as most Drow can only handle one or two different experiments at a time, before collapsing and mutating into a warped failure. * Bone Splintered Protrusions: The bones warp and grow violently outward from a part of the body. This can be used offensively and defensively. * Agonising Tail Whip: A thorned tendril extending from the base of the back. The additional appendage can be used to violently whip an opponent plus administer poison. * Multiple Arms: Additional arms which grow alongside the current ones, allowing the ability to hold and wield more weapons or objects. * Infernal Blood Transfusion: The blood of a fiend is transfused into the body of a Drow, giving it infernal properties and replacing the innate magic a Drow would possess. * Fiendish Wing: Fiendish bat-like wings sprout from the shoulder blades of the Drow. * Heightened Cords: The throat muscles are lined and bolstered with those of a fiend, allowing the Drow to screech loudly, harming others. Combat Drugs Experiments and concoctions produce powerful poisons and drugs, which are used by their members, to better fuel them during conflict. Most combat drugs are placed in a small canister hidden on the body, which inject when needed, as well as carried in vials and syringes. * Surge: a burst of adrenaline which increases a Drow's ability to move quickly. This usually makes the Drow more aggressive and pushes them towards a fight. * Benumb: a pain pacifier which dulls the Drow's nerve ending when they flare up from an attack. * Ardent: a serum designed to heat the muscles and allow them to rapidly tense and strain, giving the Drow harder more impactful strikes. * Slumber: a magically resisting concoction derived from fiendish blood, which is administered into the bloodstream of the Drow currently resisting a spell or magical effect, providing them additional resilience. Category:Faction Category:Deep Dark Category:Drow